1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to flexible semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of various semiconductor devices is an optoelectronic device which uses optoelectronic characteristics of a semiconductor material. Optoelectronic devices include devices that convert electric energy into optical energy and other devices that convert optical energy into electric energy. Examples of devices that convert electric energy into optical energy are luminous devices or light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or a laser diodes (LDs). Examples of devices converting optical energy into electric energy are photovoltaic devices such as solar cells and photodiodes.
Optoelectronic devices that are based on inorganic semiconductors, particularly, light-emitting devices based on nitride semiconductors, have various advantages such as high efficiency, high luminance, and long lifespan. However, to manufacture light-emitting devices based on a nitride semiconductor, a monocrystalline nitride layer has to be epitaxially grown on a sapphire substrate or a silicon substrate. Accordingly, it is difficult to form a device having a shape that is variable (changeable) in various ways. Moreover, manufacturing costs thereof are relatively high, and it is difficult to manufacture a large size device.